


The Facsimile Fantasy

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer





	The Facsimile Fantasy

Rolling onto her back under the sheets in bed, Beverly’s hand covers her stomach, in a deep sleep. Letting out a muted sigh, Beverly is not consciously aware of the beginning of tonight’s REM-induced dream. 

In her dream, she is in Picard’s cabin, decked out in a green dress. It’s late, they’ve just finished their dinner, and they’re swaying to soft music playing over the computer in the middle of the living room. Unconsciously smiling, she’s taken back to the night of the previous evening, where she had dined with the captain’s stand-in. The evening had certainly been interesting, but she had left confused, and dejected. However, now, in the dream, she’s enveloped in his arms, absorbed in the moment. 

Beverly slips her hand around the back of his neck and kisses across his jawline, Jean-Luc’s hand wandering dangerously low down her back. Releasing her right hand from  
his, she slides it up his arm until both hands cradle his face, kissing him slowly. 

Trailing his left hand down her shoulder, dipping down her back, Jean-Luc grazes her backside. Kissing her probingly, he grips the small of her back, drawing her in firmly. Groaning, Jean-Luc momentarily withdraws, long enough to adjust their course in the direction of the bedroom. 

Grinning devilishly, Beverly follows as he backs them to the bedroom. Reaching their target, she gently nudges him down on the end of the bed. Staring down at him intently, she sashays out of her skirt. 

Astonished as Beverly tosses her sweater to the ground, Jean-Luc settles on the bed, back against the pillows. Sliding onto the bed, Beverly slides up his legs and straddles his lap. Resuming their passionate embrace, Jean-Luc weaves his hands in her hair as Beverly braces her hands on his chest under his shirt. Slowly, he caresses up her legs , her thighs, and to her hips, finally adjusting her hips so she’s angled directly over his erection. 

A short hiss escaping her teeth, Beverly tugs open his shirt, leaning in to pepper kisses along his shoulder. No longer able to resist her exposed neckline, he feathers kisses from her neck to her chest. Beverly divests him of his shirt and rub her hands down his well-toned back . He makes quick work of removing her bra, turning his attention to her breast. Within a minute, the remainder of their clothing is scattered carelessly across the floor as they entwine. 

Cupping one breast, Jean-Luc draws one nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue over it. Cradling his head in her hands, Beverly lets her head loll back. Lavishing the other breast, he drops a hand to part her legs. As his fingers begin to explore  
her, she lowers her head and kisses his scalp as he suckles her breast.

Sliding a thick finger through her folds, Jean-Luc’s thumb massages her engorged clitoris. Whimpering, Beverly arches into his hand and writhes. He inserts another finger joined the first and swaps breasts, continuing the tortuous, blissful, teasing dance with his tongue and fingers. Grasping his shoulders firmly, Beverly flexes her legs as she feels the onrush of her climax. Radiating outwards and exploding in wave after wave of delicious sensation, she twists as he mercilessly pushes her over the brink. Jean-Luc eases his ministrations, staring at her heatedly. 

 

Eyes dilating, Beverly reaches for his erection, stroking him firmly as she urges him closer. Lay on top of her, Jean-Luc kisses her passionately, running one of his hands through her hair. Moving the hand that is tangled in her hair to her thigh, positions himself, entering her languidly. 

Slowly moving in and out of her, Jean-Luc massages his fingers through her wetness, setting a steady rhythm. Running her hands down his back to grip his buttocks, Beverly squeezing them in time with his thrusts. Gyrating her hips and mewling softly, she signals her need for more. Jean-Luc quickens his pace to hard thrusts, and she rises to  
meet each one with her own. Raised himself up on his arms, Jean-Luc watches as he pumps into her, delighting in the flush across her face. Crying out, Beverly clutches at his back urgently, spurring him on. Bodies slick with sweat, their muscles bunching and releasing, they drive toward their ultimate climax. 

Just as her internal muscles begin to clench, Beverly jostles out of her erotic dream, bolting upright. Sweat beading on her brow, Beverly lays a hand over her chest, practically panting. Blinking rapidly, Beverly grimaces as reality crashes hard over her. The entire affair had been a erotically-charged dream, a pure figment of her subconscious. 

Pouting, Beverly lets out a long breath. “Well, now I wonder just how good a doppelgänger he really was.”


End file.
